The Afterlife
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: I can't really tell how or what it felt entering the after life. Heck, I don't remember a thing from the mortal world. But there is one thing I know:The after life is cruel and dark world. You think you'll die and end up flying in the sky free from sorrow? Well, you're wrong about that. It's full of sorrow to me. I got only a week to to survive. But will my friends survive with me?
1. The Girls

**Do you Believe in Ghost?**

**I'm back, baby! I finally made a new story! It took me a while to think of a title. Anyway, I hope you like it! I changed there last name. I want to give special thanks to **_**MelodyKey**_** for helping me with the title, and helping me with the summary! **

**INFORMATION:**

**Father: Jude Heartfilia**

**Mother: Layla Heartfilia**

**Mirajane Heartfilia:**

**Age: 23**

**Oldest Sibling, 11 months older than Erza,**

**Erza Heartfilia:**

**Age: 23**

**Second Oldest Sibling,**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Age: 22**

**Third Oldest Sibling, Few months older than Lisanna,**

**Lisanna Heartfilia**

**Age: 22**

**Fourth Oldest Sibling, Few months older than Levy,**

**Levy Heartfilia**

**Age: 22**

**Second to youngest Sibling,**

**Wendy Heartfilia**

**Age: 13**

**Youngest Sibling**

"Daddy! Can we go on a vacation?" Lucy asked, as she, Lisanna and Levy came running inside their dads' office. "I want to go to France! The city of love!" Lisanna said as she dreamed about all the romance. "I want to go to Egypt! I want to see the pyramids and Styx!" Levy exclaimed. "I just want to stay in Japan! I wanna go to the cave under Akiyoshido." Lucy said. "You just want to go there cause—"Levy was interrupted when Lisanna shot her an _It's not a good time to bring that up, _look. "Cause, It's—It's—"Levy hesitated. "It's ok Levy. That's all in the past."Lucy gave a sad smile.

"Actually, Jude, why not let them go to Akiyoshido? I think there is a house nearby that, where they could stay." Layla said. "Fine. 2 weeks. 2 weeks _only_."

"Yeah!" they cheered. "Thanks Dad!"with that, they ran to there sisters' room telling them about the trip.

"Akiyoshido? Isn't that where we met—" Erza's mouth was covered my Mirajane's mouth. "Where we met the cave!"Mirajane said immediately. "Uh, how can you meet a cave?" Wendy asked. "What were we talking about?" Mirajane asked. "Anyway, let's get packing!" Levy said.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"We're leaving already! Bye!" the girls said as they rode the car. They all chose to ride in Erza's car, since Erza was a much better driver than the rest.

Mostly on their trip, they slept, ate and chat. After a few hours, they arrived at their destination.

"Aahh, the fresh, sweet air!" Lisanna said. "Oh! There's the house!" Lucy said, pointing at it. It was huge, but it looked creepy. The gate was old and rusty. The walls were gray and black. The windows looked like it hasn't bee washed for years. The garden was filled with dead plants. But despite that, it should've looked amazing.

When they opened the gate, it made a loud screeching sound. "It's creepy in here." Wendy said, holding onto Levy. "What if there are ghost?" Levy asked, tightening her grip on Wendy's hand. Erza smirked. "Then the ghost better be careful who they're scaring." She said. "I think they would be scared of you then you will be scared of them." Lucy said. "Boo!" Lisanna said behind them. Levy and Wendy shrieked. Lucy and Erza were shocked. Lisanna laughed. "Y-You should've looked at the l-look on your f-face!" Lisanna laughed. Mirajane put a hand on her shoulder and put her hair in front of her face. She put on a scary face. Lisanna shrieked and ran behind Erza. They all laughed. "That should've taught you a lesson!" Mirajane said. "Haha, very funny!" Lisanna said. After they were done laughing, they picked up their things and went inside.

Inside the house looked a lot bigger. The ceilings were so high up. There was plenty of space inside. It was full of expensive furnisher wrapped in plastic. There were about 6 bedrooms. Nearly everything was full of dust and cobwebs. But if you ignore those, it looks like a mansion.

"Well, we better clean up." Erza said. Everyone agreed. They worked the whole day, cleaning. Wendy, Lisanna and Mirajane were in charge outside. While Lucy, Erza and Levy worked inside. At the end of the day, every thing looked sparkly clean. Now _that _is what I call working hard!" Lucy said, as she wiped her sweat from her head. "Tell me about it!" the rest of the girls said. "Well, I think we should all clean our selves." Mirajane suggested, as she walked inside the bathroom. That night they slept peacefully. But not _all _of them.

**FLASHBACK**

_A 10 year old Lucy was all alone inside the cave. She was crying. She was always afraid of the dark. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she yelled. A hand landed on her shoulders. She screamed. Get away from me! Get away from me!" she shrieked. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." A soothing voice said. It came from a boy her age. She immediately ran to him._

"_C-Can you b-bring me o-outside?" she asked. "I-I cant find my way out."_

"_Sure!" he said and led her out. When they saw the light, Lucy was finally avail to see the boy. He had pink hair, onx eyes, and a scarf. "Thanks!" Lucy said. The boy grinned. "Your welcome! The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He said. "Mine's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you Natsu!" she said and smiled._

_ "Lucy! Lucy! We've been searching everywhere for you!" her parents said. "Don't worry mom, dad. Natsu saved me!" she said. "Well, thank you very much, young man." Her father said. "You're welcome sir!" Natsu replied happily._

_When they went home, after a few days, Lucy found out Natsu lived in the same block as her. Since then, they became the best of friends. At least until he died._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**That's the end of this chapter. Shocking right? Oh and beatress, okay I lied. Someone **_**did **_**die. But hey, it'll be a happy story. The next chapter will be about the boys. So how do you think about it? Sorry if you think it's short. I'm feeling somewhat lazy. I can't even read a book or a fanfiction. I was suppose to do another story, but I can only think of the end.**


	2. The Boys

**Do you Believe in Ghost?**

**The next chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter! I am really grateful for you! Sorry if this may turn out to be another short chapter**

**Information:**

**(They are not related!)**

**Freed Justin**

**Age: 23**

**Jellal Fernandez**

**Age: 23**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Age: 22**

**Laxus Dreyar**

**Age: 23**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Age: 22**

**Romeo Conbolt**

**Age: 13**

"Wake up, Natsu!" Gray said. Natsu was sleeping in one of the bedrooms inside the old mansion, near Akiyoshido. "Come on, Gray! Give a ghost some rest!" Natsu said as he faced the other side. "A ghost doesn't need rest!" Gray and jumped on the bed. "Gray, st—Gray sto—Gray stop it!" Natsu yelled. "Glad to see you awake!" Gray said, happy, like nothing happened. "What are you so excited for?" Natsu asked him. Usually, Gray was a boring, lonely and cold—literally and not literally—ghost—as he put it to. "Someone's coming today! I think six of them!" Gray said. "Mortal, Immortal?" Natsu asked. Gray got irritated. "Do I even have to answer that?" Gray said. "Yes." Natsu simply answered, looking all too innocent. Gray face-palmed. "Mortal!" he said and exited the door.

"They are finally coming!" Gray said. Natsu was in a room, trying not to get too involved, _yet. _Along with Jellal, who was reading a book. "What are we suppose to do?" Romeo asked. Gray grinned. "What are ghost for? Haunt them of course! It's a lot of fun! Scare the pants out of them!" Gray laughed. "Whatever." Gajeel said. Laxus laughed. "I nearly forgot, it's your first time! You should've looked at the face of our last victim! Hilarious!" Laxus said. From behind Laxus, someone tried to scare him. Laxus screamed and glared at Natsu and Jellal who were laughing. "T-They looked exactly like Laxus!" Jellal said between laughs.

"Hey guys, they're here!" Gajeel said. "Hide!" Gray said. They didn't needed to be told twice. "They're girls." Jellal said. "Well, duh!" Laxus replied rolling his eyes. "What do you think Natsu?" Gray faced Natsu. "Natsu?" he asked again. Natsu was focused on one of the girls, starring with wide eyes. "I-It can't be…" Natsu said under his breath.

When the girls entered the house, the boys—or ghosts'—followed them. Natsu still stared at one of the girls the whole time. He looked like he was deep thought. What the others _didn't _notice, was that, someone else was starring at another girl.

They watched as the girls cleaned the house and the front yard. They watched their every movement—not in the bath, mind you.

When the girls were asleep, Natsu went to one of the rooms. "Lucy…" he said in a soft voice. He brushed a hair out of Lucy's face. Lucy groaned. "Natsu…" he heard her say. Natsu made a sad smile.

"My, my, this is a rare sight." A voice said by the door. "Gray?" Natsu said and looked up. "I see, so this is the one." Gray said. "The one for what?" Natsu asked. Gray sighed. "I see you remember something. A part of your memory still remains with you." Gray said ignoring his question. He looked up to the ceiling with a hint of sadness in his eyes. " I knew you remembered something. When I saw that look in your eyes." He continued. "I just can't remember mine." Gray said quietly. "I do haunting for a living, Natsu. But, I can see you won't last long." He said. "Could you stop talking in riddles?" Natsu said. Gray chuckled. "Like you care," Gray said. "Oh yeah?" Natsu replied. And with that, Gray and Natsu started fighting.

Romeo sighed when he saw the sight. "Every time…" he said. Laxus chuckled. "That's why I like them. They just make me laugh." He said. "Wimps," Gajeel said.

**I can't think of a better ending! I know it's sort of shorter. Please bear with me! It's been boring since there is no school till tomorrow! By the way, did I get Romeos' last name right? I am not really sure. I hope you like it! This took me shorter to write than before. But it took me longer 'cause the computer keeps on shutting off for no reason. Anyway, I really hope you like it!**


	3. Horrors of Being a Ghost

**Do you Believe in Ghost?**

**I am back with a new chapter! I am sorry the last two chapters were short. I couldn't think of a better opening! After I posted the last chapter, I started with this one immediately. I believe there will be haunting in this chapter, and the romance, may come soon if I'm lucky. This also explains some stuff. Sorry for making you guys wait!**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Rise and shine everybody!" Erza yelled from down stairs. Lucy got up lazily and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and went to the bathroom to wash. When she was done, she went down stairs and saw hoe clean the house is. She never noticed it last night, since she was kind of sleepy that time. "Good morning, Lucy! You're the first one up, other than me." Erza said. She was in the kitchen cooking them some breakfast. The smell of pancakes was is the air. Lucy wanted to drool over it.

"Hey guys, I smell pancakes!" Levy said. She was coming out with Wendy. "Good morning!" Wendy said. "Is Mirajane and Lisanna still asleep?" Erza asked. "Yeah," Levy answered her. "I'll wake her up!" Lucy said and went up the stairs.

When she went up the stairs, her surroundings became darker. She past through the halls and made her way to Lisannas' room. She knocked the door but nobody opened it.

"Lisanna?" Lucy called out. "Are you there?"

Silence.

No one was answering. Lucy became impatient and opened the door.

The room was a mess. The bed was not made. Her clothes scattered every where. The bathroom door was left open. Even chips and sodas' were every where.

Lucy entered the room. "Lisanna?" she called. No one was there.

Then suddenly, a voice spoke. _There are ghost, girl. _

Lucy screamed. She knelt down. Suddenly, a picture of her sisters dead on the ground showed up. She started crying.

_We will show no mercy. At least, I will. _It said and there was silence.

"Lucy!" Erza called out. "Lucy, what happened? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

Instead of answering, Lucy hugged Erza and cried. Lucy and Erza stood up and went to the hall and made their way to the stairs with Erza holding Lucy. When Lucy was about to step on the stairs, she heard the voice again.

_You and your friends will end up like the last one. _It said and laughed.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Erza asked. She noticed Lucy stopped and starred into space horrified. "I-I'm fine." She said and went ahead of Erza. Erza looked at her suspiciously and curiously. She's been acting weird.

Lisanna and the others were already there. Erza gave them a look of explaining that said, _I tried._

Laxus laughed as he entered the seventh bedroom. It was a secret room so no one knows else knows about it. Well, no one _alive. _"What's so funny?" Gajeel asked. "I scarred the hair out of that blonde!" he answered. "Like we scarred the hair out of you, blonde?" Jellal asked. Laxus tried to ignore the comment and walked to the other side of the room.

Gray was starring out of the window, ignoring his surroundings. Natsu did the same, but he starred at the ground. Gray and Natsu refused to talk since last night.

**FLASHBACK**

_Everyone was asleep except for them. Natsu couldn't shake of what Gray had just said before the whole fight incident. _I won't last long? What does that mean? Will I live again? Why can't Gray remember his memories? What does he mean she's the one? Who killed me? Who'll make me live? _All these questions were bothering Natsu. _

_While Natsu was in his thoughts, Gray was also in his own. _Natsu, you won't understand. She will resurrect you. I dead line was over. Yours is coming soon. Ones the sun comes down by next week…. You'll be trapped in the dark forever. You won't find the light. She's your only hope. _He thought. He looked at his friends and stood up. He starred outside to the big cruel world._

_"You're still up?" Natsu asked behind him. "You're the one to talk." Gray retorted. "Guess I am." Natsu said smoothly. He didn't even argue. "Details Gray," Natsu said. Gray looked at him confuse. "What do you mean details?" Gray asked. Natsu gave him an annoyed look, but calmed himself. "About what you said." He said. Gray sighed in defeat. Fine, I'll tell you." He gave in and told him what he needed to know._

**When someone dies and his life is complete, they will Rest In Peace. But when they die and he hasn't accomplished his life, they will turn to ghost. Live in darkness. Trapped. Never gets to see the light. **

_"Wait, what do you need to complete your life?" Natsu disturbed. "Will you just shut up and listen!" Gray said a bit too loudly. "DIE PEASANT! DIE!" _Laxus yelled in his dream. "Uhh…" Natsu started. "He was a soldier." Gray explained. "Right. Back to the story…" Natsu said.

**Love. You need love to complete your life. You need to experience it. When someone dies with out it, they will forget their memories. The only time is when, it's the right time. Before the deadline, you must receive your first kiss. That is the sign of true love. If it wasn't true… you'll be stuck in the world of darkness forever. There are a lot of possibilities. The person you love dies, your deadline ends or more. The deadline last at least… 8 years maybe?**

_"Wait, wait, wait, I died 8 years ago." Natsu disturbed again, which was starting to annoy Gray. But Gray took it slowly. "No, not yet. Your last day will be next week." Gray said. "What!" Natsu exclaimed. "I have to like, make this girl fall for me in a week?" Natsu said. "No need. She already did." Gray stated. Natsu turned crimson which was really awkward for a ghost. "C-Continue." Natsu said. _

**Once he or she succeeds, you'll turn mortal. You get a chance to live. But you can create a mistake. If you kissed the wrong girl… you're gone. Forever. No one will remember once you become a permanent ghost. Like you never existed. You will suffer in pain. You will forget your precious memories.**

_Gray ended. Natsu starred at him in disbelief. He hadn't noticed it before but when he thought of it, Gray always had desperate longing eyes. He smiled and laughed, but he still hid his sadness. Gajeel too. Jellal always wore the same face. Laxus, despite his obnoxiousness and childish ways, he had the same. Only Romeo and he have a chance. Or do they… "Isn't there a loop whole or something?" Natsu asked hopefully. Gray thought for a while but didn't answer. "Sorry bro, I shouldn't have asked that." Natsu said. Gray stayed silent. Natsu went back to his bed and slept._

**I think is the longest chapter yet! I hope it covered up for publishing late! The only free time I get is Saturday and Sunday. But I get a free time on Monday cause there is no classes! Yay! **


	4. Lisannas' New Friend

**Do you Believe in Ghost?**

**Yeah! I got my new chapter! Thank you for all those who review my story! I hope you like this new chapter!**

_A 12 year old Lucy was running, chasing her friend. "You can't catch me!" Natsu said. Lucy opened her mouth to answer but she tripped and fell. "Ow…" Lucy complained. She had a big cut in her knee. Natsus' eyes widened and he ran to her aid. "Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked. "I think…" Lucy tried to stand up but pain struck her knee. Lucy fell to the ground again. "We better get you home." Natsu said and put her arm around the back of his neck and helped her stand. "Thanks Natsu." Lucy said. "No problem! That's what friends are for!" Natsu replied and grinned. Lucy smile. "Yeah!" She said._

"Get up! Get up!" Romeo said jumping on Natsu. "A-Alright!" Natsu said. "What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked half awake. "It's time for breakfast! Laxus is calling you!" Romeo said a bit too excited. "Oh yeah." Natsu said getting up.

"Glad to see you awake." Laxus greeted. "Good morning to you too." Natsu grumbled.

**AFTERNOON**

_The girl went inside the room. It was dark. She turned and saw a mirror. Candles on each side. The girl went in front of the mirror and starred into it. Then suddenly, a horrifying ghost appeared in front of her._

"Ahhhhh!" the girls screamed. They were currently watching a scary movie. "T-That was s-so st-stupid o-of h-h-her!" Erza said trembling in fear. "S-S-She should h-have s-stay with J-Jason!" Levy complained. "How about we stop this show? All of you are getting scared, even Erza!" Mirajane said. "You're also trembling!" Lucy said starring Mirajane who was shaking as much as them but kept on smiling like nothing is wrong. "I don't wanna watch anymore!" Lisanna whined and ran back to her room with Wendy. In case there's a ghost, she said. Once they put their eyes on the screen, there was another scary ghost right in front of the screen. They all screamed and Mirajane fainted. The rest sweat dropped at Mirajanes' reaction. "I think we do have enough." Erza said back to her normal self and switched off the TV. "Erza!" Lucy and Levy said. "Unless you want to watch by your selves." Erza added. "Right, we had enough!" Lucy and Levy said immediately. "Good, do you want some snacks? All the movies made me hungry." Erza said. "How about Mirajane, Lisanna and Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Levy, get Lisanna and Wendy. Lucy, get Mirajane conscious again, and I'll get the food." Erza ordered. Everyone did their task and soon enough, they were already eating outside the house in the front yard. They added a picnic table there

.

"Oh wait, I forgot something!" Lisanna said and went up to her room. She was getting her phone when the lights turned off. The windows and door closed with a loud _Bang._

Lisanna looked around nervous. Then a guy with blond hair and a scar in his right eye appeared in front of her. Lisanna screamed and tried to open the door helplessly. The guy went toward her and Lisanna hit him on the head. "Ow!" the guy said. "Don't you know you should _not _hit a ghost? You are supposed to scream like a girl!" the guy said. "Sorry!" Lisanna said. "Wait, you are a ghost. Why are you not killing me right now?" Lisanna noticed. "Well sorry." The guy said sarcastically. "Ghost don't do that! _Humans _made that up!" he said saying humans like it was disgusting. Lisanna began to laugh. "I thought ghost were suppose to be _vicious and scary!_" she continued laughing. The guy muttered something under his breath. "Well, you are _not _scarring me!" Lisanna added. Laxus stood in shame in one corner.

"I'm Lisanna!" she introduced herself. Laxus just starred at her. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Lisanna asked. "Why should I?" the guy said rudely. Lisanna just looked at him with her innocent eyes. The guy gave in and shakes her hand. "I'm Laxus." he said. "Nice to meet you, Laxus!" Lisanna said cheerfully. Laxus gave in a smile. "Nice to meet you… Lisanna." Laxus said. It was awkward for him to be friendly to a mortal, but, he doesn't know what happened exactly.

"Where is Lisanna?" Levy asked. "She's been gone for 3 hours!" she added. "Let us investigate." Erza said and dragged the group to her room. Once they were in front of her door, they began to get nervous. "Alright, on three." Erza said. "One…" she said. "Two..." she said again. "Three!" She finally said and slammed the door open.

Lisanna was sitting in her bed alone. "Oh, uh, hi guys!" Lisanna said nervously. "Lisanna, is there anything wrong?" Erza asked. "No, nothing's wrong. Why?" Lisanna asked. "You were just gone for so long and, maybe something happened to you." Mirajane said. "Nah, anyway, uh, you guys can leave now, I just have to do something." Lisanna said. They were about to leave when Lucy spoke up. "Lisanna, why are the lights turned off? I thought you were afraid of the dark." Lucy said Lisanna began to sweat.

"B-Because I wanted to sleep." Lisanna said. Lucky for her, they bought it.

When they were gone, Lisanna sighed in relief and looked to the wall where Laxus disappeared into.

_I guess he's not coming back. _Lisanna thought. She sighed in disappointment. _He was fun to be with…_

** I think that had a little LaLi in it! Laxus became soft to Lisanna! I seriously CANNOT think what'll happen next. I guess I should let me hands flow freely like now. I got some problems with the internet so I didn't get to post it the other day! Don't blame me! Blame the awesome internet! (And my dad!) Guys, can I ask something? What is Evergreens' last name? I don't know and I need it or I'll end up making it "Evergreen What-You-Call-It" or "Evergreen Whatever" or "Evergreen Her-Last-Name" or even "Evergreen The-Glasses-Lady." Haha! My school weirdness came back! I always act like this! That is why I always make my friends laugh! Oh! And Hibiki too, please? A million thank you to those who'll help!**


	5. Cousin Evergreen, and Lucys' Friends

**The 5****th**** chapter! I made it this far! But I am a horrible author! DX I forgot all about Freed! I am sorry! Just imagine him doing… ghost shopping! He was out! And I even published **_**very very veeeeeery **_**late! DX Sorry for making some of you wait! And… And… forget about the 6 rooms! It's a mansion people! Let's make it 20 rooms or so! Too much? I am horrible! Please punch me for my mistakes! *Sobs* But I thank you all for liking it! Love you! If you get confuse with some parts you didn't understand, you could ask me! This is for supporting this story! I just didn't answer natsuxlucyONLY's because I didn't know myself. I just saw it in the screen. I even changed my summary and title! Sorry!**

**Lady Scarlet '1997: There will be GrUvia but in later chapters! Please wait for a bit more!**

**Information: (AGAIN? IKR! I am weird!)**

**Evergreen What-You-Call-It**

**Age: 25**

**Their cousin**

**Sting Eucliffe**

**Age: 22**

**Friend from Sabertooth Academy, annoys Lucy**

**Rogue Cheney**

**Age: 22**

**Friend from Sabertooth Academy, Stings' friend**

**Loki Celeste**

**Age: 23**

**Friend and womanizer**

**Hibiki Lates**

**Age: 23**

**Friend from Pegasus Academy, womanizer but Loki is more of it**

**Charles or Carla or The right one**

**Wendy's pet cat. Color white and doesn't want to be touched by anyone except Wendy and is very picky.**

**Plue**

**Lucys' dog. Color white and is very sociable unlike Charles.**

"Lisanna's been acting weird since she got down." Levy whispered to Lucy. "Yeah, she looks a bit disappointed." Lucy whispered back. "Maybe it's boy problem!" Mirajane joined in. "In a room?" Erza said.

"You know I can see you!" Lisanna said pouting. "Yeah but can you hear us?" Levy asked. Lisanna sighed in defeat. "No…" she said quietly.

"Oh guys, I forgot to tell you! Cousin Evergreen is coming!" Erza said. "C-Cousin E-Evergreen?" Wendy stuttered. "Oh don't worry, Wendy! She brought Charles!" Erza said. "That doesn't cover the fact that she pinches my cheek every time she sees me!" Wendy whined. "That is because you are so cute!" Mirajane said. "Oh and Lucy, she'll also bring Plue along! And she said some of your friend is coming along." Erza said. Lucy looked at Erza in horror. "A-A f-friend?" Lucy stuttered like Wendy. "Yes," Erza said. "W-What is their name?" Lucy asked hoping it was a girl. "Oh it's they are actually guys. Their names are Sting, Rogue, Loki and Hibiki." Erza said. Lucy sat in one corner.

"They're boys?" Mirajane, Levy and Lisanna asked. "Who are they Lucy?"

"T-They're the boys who won't stop bugging me! They keep on following me, flirting with me and everything! Please guys! You got to help me! They even tried to go in the girls' bathroom!" Lucy whined. The girls—except Lucy and Wendy—snickered. "Well Lucy, they are _your _friends!" They said and left Lucy. Lucy started to shed tears like Wendy.

**ARRIVAL OF COUSIN EVERGREEN**

"Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Lucy, Levy, and of course cute little Wendy!" Evergreen greeted. She was greeted by the cousins and she,—as Wendy stated correctly—pinched Wendy's' cheek.

Evergreen opened the backseat door of her car and a white dog and cat escaped and jumped to their owners arms. Next to come out were the boys. "Lucy! We missed you so much!" Loki said.

"Sure you did! I was gone in sight for," Lucy faked a gasp. "Oh dear, 4 days!"

"I got to admit, but, those boys are hot." Levy whispered to Lisanna. "Yeah…" Lisanna replied.

Lucy introduced the boys to her cousin and sisters and they got to know each other very well. It was all going fine, until Mirajane kept on asking them questions…

"Are you okay with your studies?"

"Yes!" all of the boys answered.

"Have many friends?"

"Yes!"

"Social?"

"Yes!"

"Good reputation?"

"Athletic?"

"Yes!"

"Very…" Lisanna commented.

"Do you love Lucy?"

"Yes!"

"Mirajane! Stop it!" Lucy said. The girls giggled. "Hmm… I can't choose who's best for you…" Mirajane thought out loud. Lucy turned red.

"Very well. They must fight me, and I will see who is worthy!" Erza said standing up.

**AFTER THE FIGHT**

"They are horrible! I didn't even get a scratch!" Erza said with a bored voice. The rest sweat-dropped. "Uh, d-do you want some tea?" Lucy asked. "Yes, tea would be nice." Erza said looking at the beaten up boys. Although they tried fighting together, they still ended up losing. When Lucy was about to walk in the kitchen, she mouthed 'sorry!' to the boys.

That night, they all watched a movie, thanks to Lisanna.

_The girl opened the door to the bathroom and took a shower. Then suddenly, a hand went against the door of the shower. Although the girl was closing her eyes and humming a song and it was foggy, so she didn't notice it. Slowly, the door opened. This time the girl took notice. She looked at the bathroom door, making sure no one was there to spy on her. She closed the door and closed her eyes. When the door was closed, there was the ghost behind her, so horrifying to describe with words. Then suddenly—_

"Aaaahhhh!" the girls—except Erza—screamed, covering their eyes. The boys—except Rogue—sat stiff and sweating bullets. Only Erza and Rogue enjoyed watching as they were watching every move, eating popcorn faster by excitement. It seemed sometimes they were glaring at each other as they ate, like saying 'you wanna challenge to an eat off'. The girls grabbed the first thing they took hold of to comfort them. Evergreen and Mirajane hugged their pillow tight, Levy and Wendy grabbed each other, and Lucy—who was beside Sting—hugged him tightly.

"T-That was… disturbing…" Hibiki said. "Yeah…" the girls said letting go of what they were holding or hugging. Personally, Sting got disappointed, despite the fact he got afraid.

"I-I think we, uh, better sleep now." Loki suggested.

"Wendy! Lisanna!" Evergreen said. The rest of them saw the scene. Both of them have fainted. They sweat-dropped.

"I guess I better bring them up." Lucy said. Immediately, the boys stood up and helped her, glaring at each other. "Or they can do it for me…." Lucy said. Mirajane squealed. Lucy picked Charles and Plue up and brought them up the stairs to their respective bedrooms.

"Who are they?" Romeo asked, referring to the new people who had just entered the house. "I don't know." Gray answered.

"Guys!" a voice called. The ghost boys looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Freed there. "Freed! Where've you been man?" Gray asked as he did a brofist with him. "Stuff," Freed said. "Anyway, Hey Laxus heard you tried to scare a girl." Freed said. "Well, y-yeah." Laxus answered. "What's wrong dude?" Gajeel asked. "I-I-I-" Laxus began. He looked shamefully at the ground. "Laxus?" Natsu said. "I FAILED!" Laxus cried. The rest looked shocked at what he said. Laxus _never_ fails. "I was trying to scare her, then she hit me, then she started laughing!" Laxus explained himself. "Wait, so you went to scare her, she hit you and laughed, and you retreated?" Natsu asked. "Not exactly…" Laxus said. He started to tell what happened.

"You _talked _to a human?" Gray asked in disbelief. Jellal, if you are wondering, was listening too. "No way!" Laxus defended himself. "Man, you just said you talked to her 30 second ago!" Natsu said.

**I can't think of anything else! I am still sobbing for my failure!**


	6. Wendys' New Friend

**Thanks for supporting my story and tried to cheer me up guys! Means a lot! PS: If you are wondering where the boys sleep here is the answer: They wanted to sleep with Lucy, but Lucy said no many times, so they ended up sleeping in the living room for 2 days as punishment. And remember this: Two spaces means change the scene. (Ghost to mortals or mortals to ghost.**

**BTW, MelodyKey, sure, I'll try to add them more often! I hope…. **

**And I-Darkness, Haha, I never knew I could scare someone through my story! Sure, I'll try to tone down a bit! But I'm not sure if one of the ghost boys will **_**ever**_** scare anyone! But there **_**will **_**be one in this chapter! I dreamt it, and I was too afraid to go to the bathroom!**

**XxxRikoxxX! Same thing that beatress noticed! Sorry! Never occurred to me! What is it with birthdays?! natsuxlucyONLY also told me! I don't know **_**how**_** to fix it, but… *sigh* failure again…. But maybe….. Twins? Triplets? Adopted? A miracle? XD But thanks for liking this story so far!**

**NatsuxlucyONLY: SERIOUSLY?! You made Gray act like me about chocolate ice-cream in your story?! And Lucy act like me when I was chasing **_**him**_**?! And Lyon act like me when I didn't wanna work?!**

The cousin of the siblings had left already. Her boyfriend, Elfman, came to pick her up in the morning.

The blue-haired young girl was walking alone in their backyard. Everyone—except her, an exceed and a dog—went out to buy food. Charles and Plue were inside, either they would sleep, eat and sometimes, even watch TV.

The backyard was beautiful. Grass and flowers were everywhere to be seen. There stood one oak tree—not so big—in one corner of the yard, with one tree house on top. It shaded most of the parts with its leaves and since it was near winter, some leaves were falling, creating a wonderful scenery. Beside it was a picnic table, covered with one piece of cloth. At the other end of the yard was one small play ground. It consists of two swings, one slide and a see-saw. It was around afternoon and birds were there chirping. It was so peaceful and quiet, it would be the best place and time to nap, play, have a picnic, or anything else. You can't help but admire the place.

The young girl sighed. Despite the beautiful back round, she was still bored. Her siblings and aunt just left 10 minutes ago, and here she is walking around the house. While the girl was strolling, she didn't notice a boy walking toward her, also not minding his surroundings.

"Ow!" the two whined as they collided with each other. They stood and dusted the visible dust of their cloths. When the girl looked up to see what bumped her, she immediately screamed, which startled the boy so much, he screamed to, but instead of the girl fainting, he fainted.

When the girl stopped screaming, he looked at the boy quizzically. She already knew he was a ghost, since he was transparent, but she never knew a ghost can faint.

A few minutes later, the boy woke up. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was dark brown eyes. He screamed—yet again—because he got startled, but this time he didn't faint. While he screamed, he moved farther from the girl, and saw she was just a young child, the same age as him. He sighed in relief.

The girl in front of him laughed at his reaction. Well, who wouldn't? You just saw a ghost scream in terror because of you. The young boy just sat there embarrassed, and turned crimson. When the girl stopped laughing, she stood up and walked toward the boy. She smiled sweetly at him and gave a hand. The boy just sat there avoiding her eyes and hiding his red face.

"My name is Wendy!" the girl said. She noticed the boy didn't want to get a hold of her hand, so she just kneeled next to him.

The boy hesitated before answering the girl. "My name is Romeo."

Wendys' eyes lit up. "Like Romeo and Juliet?" she asked. She saw that play once and instantly loved it.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." He answered uneasily. He never talked to a mortal in his dead life, so it was kind of new to him.

"I love Romeo and Juliet!" Wendy said. Then she started to talk about the play and the lines of Romeo and Juliet and their life story.

Romeo listened as Wendy talked about it. He never heard of it, so might as well learn it. Romeo chuckled a little at the end of her talking.

"Why are you laughing?" Wendy asked, as she tilted her head a little.

"You are such a weirdo. And I just met you." Romeo said and began to laugh.

Wendy puffed her cheeks in annoyance but laughed as well.

The whole day they were chatting and playing. They enjoyed each others presence. But of course, it got ruined by Wendys siblings, relative and 'strangers'—Wendy called Lucys' friends.

"Wendy!" she heard a voice say.

Wendy pouted in disappointment. She sighed. She can't do anything any way. She faced Romeo and put on a sad smile. "Can we play tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Romeo grinned at her. "Of course! We're friends, right?"

Wendy nodded. She waved good bye to Romeo and ran of inside the house.

Romeo watched her disappear in the house and sighed. He _cannot_ believe himself! He made friends with a _mortal_! He was _so_ getting a punishment! Can ghost _even_ get a punishment when they're already _dead_? Well, he better prepare for the worst.

"You're not _mad_?" Romeo asked in disbelief. He accept his fate would be a very _very_ painful punishment. This means, doing the house work _all day _or something! Yet here he is, confessing his 'sin' but what did he get? An answer saying, "_so what? Nothing's wrong._" He couldn't believe his ears. Alright, he was quite happy since he wasn't getting any punishment. Actually, he could jump for joy! But he expected more concern!

"You're not the only one who's keeping contact with mortals you know." The man standing in front of Romeo said. He had dark bluish hair and dark eyes. He was starring at him boredly.

Romeo looked confuse. "What do you mean, Gray?"

The man named Gray grinned. "Ask them." He said motioning his hand to two people who wasn't minding them. One had pink hair, while the other had blond hair.

Romeo sighed. Gray never told him anything he wanted to know. Well, that's Gray. And you can never change Gray. Or at least, that's what he thought…

**THE NEXT DAY~**

_People have been missing and found dead. But it doesn't seem like a work of a human. One day, a man was in the bathroom. His head began to hurt so badly and he heard laughter boom in the room. He bowed his head and clutched it tightly screaming in agony. His face was flickering, from normal persons face, to a face that was pale, blood was flowing from his head and his eyes turned black, to normal again. Then suddenly, the laughing died down and the guys' skull went out of his body through the top of his head. The boneless body stays still in the bathtub, the skeleton lay on the floor, and blood was everywhere._

"OH MY GOSH! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!" Everyone screamed—including the boys. Wendy, Mirajane, Levy and Sting fainted, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Loki and Hibiki covered their eyes shaking in fear, while Erza and Rogue sat in front eating faster and faster when they got nervous. In short, everyone was afraid.

"I-I think I s-saw e-enough." Lucy stuttered turning off the TV.

"M-Me t-too…" Lisanna said.

"Y-Yeah," the rest agreed.

"You want to go and have a picnic guys?" Mirajane asked. She has recovered and was standing already.

"That would be great!" Loki said, beginning to get up.

"I'll get the food!" Hibiki said, entering the kitchen. Sting and Rogue stood up at the word "Food" and followed Hibiki.

Once they got to the backyard, Wendy was eyeing her surroundings like she was looking for something. Or should I say someone?

"What's wrong, Wendy? Is something missing?" Lucy asked her.

Wendy sighed. "It's nothing, Lucy…" Wendy said.

"Man, it's so hot!" Lucy complained.

"It's autumn! How can it be hot?" Juvia replied her.

"Would you like me to fan you?" Hibiki and Loki asked. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"N-No! I-Its ok!" Lucy tried to reason, but they already started fanning.

"Maybe a drink will do you good." Sting said tossing a bottle of juice.

"And snacks!" Rogue added over chips.

"Oh, brother…" Lucy said as she slumped back to her seat.

"But you don't have a brother!" Mirajane joked.

Lucy just rolled her eyes in response.

Everyone fell asleep except for Lisanna and Wendy a few minutes. Lucy was sleeping peacefully with Loki and Sting beside her. On the other side of Loki was Hibiki. On the other side of Sting was Rogue. Beside Rogue was Erza. Beside Erza was Levy. Beside Levy was Mirajane. Beside Mirajane was Wendy. While Lisanna was sitting on the chair.

Then suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the tree. He had blond hair.

"Laxus!" Lisanna said with a surprise look on her face. She never saw him since the day they first met which was when? Yesterday? The day before yesterday? Well, it seemed like _forever_ to her. She suddenly gave him a big hug. They just met once and they were already good friends.

"Sorry Lisanna." Laxus said with an apologetic smile on his face and hugged Lisanna back. "My friends won't stop bugging me."

Lisanna only giggled. She and Laxus began talking about random stuff. But of course, they were now in the front yard so they won't disturb anyone sleeping.

At the backyard, Wendy woke up. No one else has woken up but her. Then she heard a familiar voice at the back of her.

"Wendy!" the voice said cheerfully.

Wendys' eyes were open wide, and then she grinned. "Romeo!" she said. She already knew who he was.

"Hey! I got something to show you! I saw it before but it only occurred to me now! But we have to go to the forest!" Romeo said pointing at the back of the backyard.

Wendy thought for a while. She hummed. Well, she can't get lost if Romeo already knows the way… Wendy thought for a bit more until she finally agreed.

So there you have it. Lisanna and Laxus talking in the front yard, while Wendy and Romeo set off for an adventure. They didn't even realize each others presence.

**The 6****th**** chapter! I made it! I am so happy right now! I am trying to practice my narration, so you see I excelled! Thank you for those who supported my chapter! It really meant a lot to me! That means to those who followed, favorite and reviewed the past chapters! **


	7. Currently Can't Think of a Name XD

**Oh, god... I AM SO SORRY! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! This is, like, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NO, I HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE UPDATER! DX I AM GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOMORROW, IF THAT WILL HELP SOOTH YOUR ANGER TOWARDS ME, AND URGE TO MURDER ME! XD AGAIN, SORRY TO ALL MY READERS! DX PLEASE TRY—TRY XD—TO ENJOY! **

**Oh, and BTW—IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I have actually looked back at the stories and (saw how an amateur I am? Yeah. -_- But I make myself laugh. :D) there may be a change of writing style. Because I've matured and my writing has become serious. (Yeah, right. You may be smart and know your way through writing, but you still act like a 5 year old.) So please expect a change of writing technique used in this, and all my other non updated story. Thank you! (And I've realized how immature 'important facts' introductions are... -_-) PS: I know the age difference thing and how it is ALL SO WRONG (so you've finally came to change it, eh?) so please PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT! (And you created a WONDERFUL idea to fix it.) I'm sorry if you got used to it since I announced at the 7****th**** chapter (wow, you finally updated. How sweet... -_-) and my sub conscious is annoying me (Thank for noticing). Anyway, for those who are wating for the romance part, here is a small portion dedicated to RoWen! :D These following chapters will be about revealing love and so on and so forth! PLEASE PROCEDE!**

**~~~~~ The Afterlife ~~~~~**

"Romeo..." Wendy said, breaking the silence of their trip to—where ever Romeo was planning to take them. "Um... How long till we get there? Are you sure we aren't lost?"

"You don't trust in me?" Romeo asked fake pain crossed his face. "Of course we're lost!" and he saw Wendy's face pale, then laughed. "Kidding! Geez... Of course I won't get us lost, unless I want us to be alone together. And I'd take that chance anytime..." Romeo said, smirking, and Wendy's face flushed as she turned away from him.

"J-Just answer how long do we get there..." Wendy stuttered, trying to hide the blush that was reddening every second.

"Mmm... Just a few more minutes. Your sisters are out, right? Then you have nothing to worry about!" Romeo said, grinning. "It's not like your cat is going to go berserk just because you left a few hours." He rolled his eyes.

"Um... It's my cat, Carla, I'm worried about... When she notices me gone from her sight, she runs around the house trying to find me..."

Romeo laughed. "Some cat you got there. My friend Natsu's cat, Happy, doesn't really care unless he doesn't have any fish to eat. But Happy usually stays with him, unless told so." He explained, and then saw their destination up ahead. "Hey! Over there! That's the place!" And he raced off, dragging her with him, making her nearly tripping a few times.

When they reached what Romeo was fussing over about, they found long lake with a bridge over it. Fishes were swimming, and there were stepping stones, away from the bridge. If you try to listen well, you would hear a faint sound of a waterfall. This means there must be a waterfall nearby. Surrounding them were trees. The only animals in sight—besides the fishes—were some squirrels, rabbits and other small animals—nothing exactly harmful.

Wendy watched in awe at their surroundings. It seemed so peaceful there. And sunset made it more admirable. You could see the sun setting from afar. "Wow... It's so... Pretty..." Wendy said, still admiring the beauty.

Romeo grinned. "I knew you would like it. I found this a few years back. I didn't try telling my other friends, since they would most likely destroy this place somehow—like how they destroyed tons of places back then."

Wendy giggled. "Wow. Your friends are pretty destructive."

"'Pretty destructive'?!" Romeo repeated with disbelief. "They are practically the definition of destructive! Except, I guess, Jellal... He's pretty the keep-charge kind of guy..."

Wendy thought for a while and smiled. "He's just like Erza-nee! She usually tries to fix the problems, and she is really good in leadership. She's the Student Council President in our school! Though, most of the boys are afraid of her... She is kind of strict... And then someone messes with her cake, she is as destructive and starts a fight... She's also really competitive..." Wendy said, and both of them sweat dropped. "What's Jellal like?"

"Err... he's the quiet guy, I guess... Like Erza, he also shows great leadership but he isn't that strict. He also tries his best to fix problems and he isn't that competitive. He was also the Student Council President too!" Romeo replied.

Wendy giggled. "I wonder if Erza would try competing with him for the place of the Student Council President." And both of them cracked up. There was no doubt—Erza would.

"So, Wendy, how about your other sisters?" He asked, curious. "Are they like you and Erza?"

"Mira-nee is really nice! But when someone messes with her sister or friends, she becomes like Erza-nee... My dad told me, when she was small, Erza-nee and Mira-nee would always fight! He said she was the rule-breaker in the house. She always ends up in trouble! Though, it is kind of hard to believe... She is usually the nice one who wouldn't really object that often... She's the oldest, so she takes care of all of us! She even started crying when Lisanna-nee got really, really sick... She wouldn't leave the hospital, until she was all better!"

"Wow. Mira must be really nice." Romeo commented.

"Yeah... She also catches a lot of attention of boys in our school... But she is a big match maker... She loves valentines, and teasing the others. But she is extra careful with Lucy..." Wendy added, and noticed Romeo's disturbance. But she shrugged it off.

"Then, there's Lisanna-nee who looks a lot like Mira-nee. She is also nice and kind. Though, she usually loves animals. Her favourite place, maybe you guessed, is the zoo. She usually has her own opinions, so she is sometimes a rebel type. But she's really social and friendly."

"Levy-nee is the big bookworm. But she's more of a reader, since Lucy-nee loves writing stories." Wendy said, then noticed Romeo thinking again. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... It's just that... I think there's something I should remember about the name Lucy... Err... Never mind. I guess I just heard it somewhere. Continue." Romeo replied, but even if he said that, something was nagging at him from the back of his head...

"Well, Lucy is a common name." Wendy said, and it only helped Romeo a bit. "Anyway, Levy-nee loves the library. She doesn't really hang out with a lot of people, since you can't really get the book she's holding away from her. But if you get to know her, she's really nice. Levy-nee and Lucy-nee gets along really well, since Levy-nee loves reading her books."

"Are you curious about Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked, and Romeo nodded. "Lucy-nee, like I said, loves books too, and loves writing. She wants to be a writer someday. She loves shopping, and always tries to look cute..." Wendy sweat dropped. "She has some weird friends who are head-over-heels for her. Also a creepy stalker, Dan Straight."

"Who are her weird friends?"

"Err... There's a guy named Sting, and his brother Rogue. There's also Hibiki and Loki which are total playboys." Wendy replied. "Those were the guys we were with a while ago."

Romeo grumbled something Wendy didn't hear. Around the lines of, "I think I'll have to ask Jellal about it later."

Wendy then remembered. "Hey, Romeo-kun." Romeo turned a bit pink of the '-kun' part. "You said you wanted to show me something, right?"

Romeo nodded, and smiled. "We're already here." He took one step forward, and lend out a hand which Wendy gladly accepted. They walked forward, and Wendy was astonished to find a waterfall, creating a river, and on the other side, a cave. Romeo grinned, and Wendy looked around in awe. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Pretty is an understatement." Wendy said. "It's beautiful!" and she giggled. "I live in the city, so I never actually been in such a peaceful place."

Romeo chuckled. "Then I must be lucky, bringing you to the perfect place."

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Just so you know, I have never in my life written, or read a RoWen fanfic. :P SO GOMEN NASAI! The next chapter, I'll put another pairing. ;) Not NaLu—sadly—yet though! And if you wanna request for a pairing to show up already, just review! THANK GOD I FINALLY UPDTED! ALLELLUIA! XD **


End file.
